Black Sin
by operose
Summary: Definately AU. Major parts in the series will be included as well. The story is basically about Greed meeting a certain someone.
1. Chapter 1: The Mission

**Black Sin**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the series except the Black Poison Alchemist! **

**Warning: This fanfiction has spoilers! Read at your own risk!**

**Chapter One: The Mission**

"For the last time, I'm /not/ going alone!" an indignant voice shouted as a hand was slammed onto a wooden table.

"Now, now, Black Poison… don't be so disapproving. What is there to be afraid of? The Chimeras are reported dead, and so is the man who was caring for them. We just want you to make sure everyone's evacuated from that building before we leave it and go on to the next case," the Fuhrer said with a reassuring smile.

The State Alchemist took her black gloved fist off the table and let it hang at her side, opening and closing her hand into a fist. Her head was hung down, and her long waist-length black hair obscured her features slightly.

"Understood, sir," she said very stiffly, looking back up at him with her strangely piercing aqua eyes. Saluting, she paused, staring back at the Fuhrer and his eye patch, then turning on her heel and walking out of his office, closing the door quietly. Sighing, she ran a hand through her hair, walking down the halls of Central Headquarters. Her first week here… as the Black Poison Alchemist… and she was already on probably one of the most interesting missions ever. Looking at the ground rather than where she was going, she walked straight into a walking stack of papers, which scattered in the air as soon as they were released. Blinking, the woman found that she had landed on a man, and by glancing at the decorations on his uniform, she distinguished him as the Second Lieutenant…

She immediately jumped off of him and helped him to his feet, the paper work floating to the ground quietly. The alchemist studied him from top to bottom, and when her eyes had traveled back up to his face, she found that he was looking at her in an… interesting sort of way. She stared back into his blue eyes and blushed slightly, looking at the ground and immediately kneeling down to help pick up the strewn papers. Putting them into the towering stack again, she handed them to the Second Lieutenant with a small smile, and saluted.

The Second Lieutenant smiled back, his cig clenched in the back of his molars. Setting the papers in front of the Colonel's office and knocking, he led the woman around the corner and confronted her. "Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc, I take it that you're new? What's your name, missy?"  
The alchemist muttered quietly, "The Black Poison Alchemist, pleased to meet you." She pushed a strand of her raven-like hair behind her as she watched the Colonel open the door and knock over the stack of paperwork. He held his hand out, his fingers itching to snap, before the First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye dragged him back in, picking up the paperwork and bringing it inside without paying any attention to Havoc or the new Alchemist.

Jean looked at her thoughtfully, rubbing his chin. "Would you mind telling me your other name? Not your State Title…" He took the cancer stick out of his mouth and threw it on the ground, crushing it with the heel of his shoes.

Black Poison refocused his attention back to the higher-up, and shrugged. "I… I don't know it, sir. But you can call me Black if it makes you feel any better…"

Havoc listened to her words, almost impatiently, before asking suddenly, "So who sponsored you to become a State Alchemist?" Maybe if the girl had never seen the Colonel, he thought to himself, then maybe he would be able to claim her… but there was always the chance of her seeing him later… He blinked as he said this, studying her carefully. She is a cute one, I'm pretty sure the Colonel would take her away, but maybe she would like guys like me… maybe she's already going out with the Colonel, who knows, he goes through so many girls in a week it's terrifying!

The Second Lieutenant's thoughts were interrupted when the girl answered, and what she said shattered his thoughts. "The Flame Alchemist sponsored me…" she said with a small nod, eyeing him as he twitched every so often. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing!" he said, holding his hands up and feverishly shaking his head. Wait… she was sponsored by the Colonel Roy Mustang…? That meant that she would be doing paper work in the same office that the rest of Mustang's sub-ordinates stayed in. Maybe he had a chance after all!

"Anyways…" Black said after casting him a suspicious glance, "The Fuhrer sent me on a mission to check out some place called the Devil's Nest, so I'll see you later, alright?" She cocked a brow and nodded, smiling slightly as she continued on her way out of Headquarters, fingering a piece of chalk in her pocket and getting some of the white dust on her hands. The alchemist coughed slightly as the humid air whipped around her, and she walked towards the pub specified by the Fuhrer. She had passed it quite a few times when she was looking for a place to live, but she never paid much attention to it, just hurried by whenever she passed.

The place gave off a feeling of insecurity, and she never felt safe around that particular area of the city. "Ah… there it is…" she said quietly to herself as she walked towards the Devil's Nest. She blinked as a chill swept her spine, and against her will, she took several paces closer to the pub. Hesitating at the door, she swallowed hard and opened the door very quietly, and stepped into the place. It was not very well kept, and it smelled like alcohol. Lots of alcohol, but what do you expect from a pub? Feeling slightly relieved that she had left the door open, she found that it was helping greatly; the place would've been pitch black if the afternoon sun wasn't shining in.

That didn't last long, however, because as soon as she stepped in about 20 paces, the door closed quietly, leaving Black to grope around in the dark, looking for something to grasp on to. She felt something warm graze past her, yet she heard nothing. Now shivering slightly in fear, she cursed silently when her eyes didn't adjust to the darkness. Or maybe they did, and it was so dark, she couldn't tell. Her voice quavering just a bit, she called out quietly, "H-h-hello…?" She wasn't expecting an answer…

A rich male voice somewhere near her said in a quiet voice, "Welcome, little missy…"


	2. Chapter 2: what?

**Black Sin**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the series except the Black Poison Alchemist! **

**Warning: This fanfiction has spoilers! Read at your own risk!**

**Chapter Two: …what?**

Black nearly jumped to the ceiling, but quickly tried to calm her nerves as she glanced around, willing her eyes to adjust to the darkness. The sound of the man's voice was echoing as it bounced off the walls, making it impossible to guess where it originally came from. She let her guard down for a brief second while she thought this through, looking this way and that.

A brief second was all the man needed to approach the State Alchemist from behind, stealthily wrapping one arm around her body and using his other hand to cover her mouth. "Don't scream," he threatened, tightening his hold a little more.

Swallowing hard, Black stood still, but one hand was in her pocket, trying to grasp the small piece of chalk, which seemed to have a mind of its own. She cursed silently in her mind as she made another grab at it, only to have it sink deeper in her pocket. The one time she needed the chalk, it wouldn't cooperate. What a classic.

A small click sounded, and a flickering light illuminated the room. The alchemist felt flames by her ear, and turning very slowly to look. It was a lighter, held by the man, who had removed his hand from her mouth. She was turned to face him, and she took this moment to examine him thoroughly. He was wearing small, round black sunglasses, as well as a dark green sleeveless jacket, and pointed shoes. It seemed that he was also wearing a black shirt, but upon closer examination, it didn't seem like it was a shirt at all…

"Part of the military, are you?" he growled quietly, his shark-like teeth revealing themselves. "What are you doing here? I thought that after this morning, there wouldn't be any more coming…"

Black cocked a brow and muttered, "I'm just here for an inspection… making sure the chimeras are removed…." How was she supposed to know that he was the one caring for the chimeras? He was reported dead, after all… Her eyes widened but then started to close as she was gently caressed, and started to purr softly. The male leaned his head in close to her ear, and whispered, "Look, whatever is mine, _stays mine_."

He continued gently stroking the female with one hand, while the other was slowly covered with a dark material- his shield. He reached back with that arm and suddenly thrust it through the female, shattering her shoulder blade and going straight through the other side, feeling the woman's tissues on his shield. He smirked and withdrew his hand, at the same time dropping Black, and as she fell, he licked the blood off of his shield with a contented smile, savoring the iron taste on his tongue.

Black lay shivering and wincing on the ground, unable to move. She bit her lip to keep from crying out, closing her eyes in pain. "Bastard…" she snarled, writhing.

The man kneeled beside her, and grinned. "That wasn't fatal, though you'll probably not be able to use alchemy or firearms for a while." He leaned in closed to her, so close that she was able to feel his hot breath. "And that's a good thing, missy." He straightened up, taking off his sunglasses and slipping them into a pocket. "I won't deliver the final blow… for a price. What do you say?"

Black shuddered and shifted positions so that she could see him better. Her eyesight was blurring, and she could feel a warm sticky liquid start to surround her and seep into her uniform. "What's the price?" she choked out.

His smile grew even wider, and he replied, "You'll work for me… and you won't die now."

"'Die now'… so you mean I might die later?"

The man's smile disappeared and he grabbed the front of her uniform, lifting her up and staring into her eyes. "Look. Just answer, unless you want me to withdraw my offer."

"Alright, alright!" Black cried, and she was then laid gently on the floor again, finding her hand was being shaken by the man.

"It's a done deal. By the way, my name's Greed."


	3. Chapter 3: Reunion

**Black Sin**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the series except the Black Poison Alchemist! (And a few more to come. D)**

**Warning: This fanfiction has spoilers! Read at your own risk! (But I highly doubt I'll finish the story before the series, so yeah… xD)**

**Chapter Three: Reunion**

"Greed…" Black repeated quietly to herself. It was a fairly odd name… but there was stranger things, and she pushed this out of her mind as her blue eyes continued observing the man above her.

Greed glared down at her and scoffed, disappearing down the hallway and returning with a medical kit. He kneeled down beside her as he helped her sit up, his legs supporting her sides as he muttered quietly, "I can't allow my workers to work in any other condition but perfect… now take off your shirt."

Black hesitated for a moment but did as she was told, also feeling Greed hesitate as well. After a moment of silence, Greed began to clean her wound with one hand, the other sneakily wrapping around her waist, to keep her from fidgeting. After that was done, she gasped quietly and bit her lip, refraining from crying out. The man behind her seemed to be stitching the wound closed, and she wondered vaguely if he had any experience.

A soft kiss was placed on the back of her neck as he worked, and he murmured quietly, "Come now… it can't hurt /that/ much, now can it?" The woman, his prey, only shivered as a response, and he quickly finished up, bandaging her and handing her blood-stained jacket back, getting to her feet and helping her up as well.

He gestured down the hallway. "There are plenty of rooms in the back, you could choose one and place your things in there. I'm sure you've already seen the bar, and this is my room." He nodded his head to a lone door, which was closed. "No one goes in there except me."

The female alchemist nodded, absorbing all of this information quietly. She was slightly uncomfortable, shaking and barely able to stand. She found it a miracle that she was able to walk down the hall and select the closest door, opening it and putting her things on the bed, before collapsing onto it, her world going pitch black. The last thing she saw was Greed leaning against the door frame, a mischievous grin playing on his lips. "Sweet dreams."

"So you have a new recruit, Greed?" A voice hissed quietly, a woman appearing in the shadows of the hallway.

Greed turned, smiling slightly. "Someone you know quite well, actually."

"Hm… that'll be interesting…" She purred quietly, as some silver glinted in the darkness.

"So it will be, Lyanna. So it will be."

**Author's Notes: I'm so very sorry for the slow updates… but school is dragging me down because it is evil, so I hardly have enough time to do anything… and I really appreciate all of the comments. **


	4. Chapter 4: Mother

**Black Sin**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the series except the Black Poison Alchemist and Lyanna. (And still more to come.)**

**Series Warning: This fanfiction series has spoilers! Read at your own risk! (But I highly doubt I'll finish the story before the series, so yeah… xD)**

**Chapter Warning: This might be rated a bit higher than the rest of the series, a lot of violence, with horror mixed in. Read at your own risk.**

**Chapter Four: Mother**

"MOTHER!" an anxious voice called as a small girl stepped into her once warm and cozy home. But now... it was a chilling and dreadful place to be, but the reasons unknown to the girl... a gut feeling, you might call it.

The girl had long black hair that ended just past her shoulders, and her eyes were bright blue, much like the sky on a sunny day. She was holding a bouquet of flowers that she had picked for the table centerpiece, and quite a pretty bunch they were too; lilacs, small tulips, and various other violet-hued flowers. But now they were dropped on the ground, scattered like the falling leaves during the mild season we call autumn.

She glanced around quietly, blinking back tears. Mother was always downstairs, cooking for dinner... and Mother would be here... holding the girl and smiling when she accepted the gift of flowers that the girl would always bring... she would always say, "Why, these are beautiful, Black! Just like you..." And Mother would set the girl down and give her a kiss on top of the head, and would hurry to put the flowers in a vase, so that they may look at it whenever there was a pause in their chewing.

But today was a different day, a strange day... Black's sister didn't want to go 'flower-hunting', as they would call it, with her... which was queer, as both girls loved sitting in the sunshine and twirling flower stems between their fingers... Black's sister... the Dark One.

Or so their mother called her... as Black's sister truly was dark, some might even call her a child from hell. She could kill an innocent animal without any feelings for it at all, and yet… it was amazing how nice she could at times. It seemed that she was two different people, completely unpredictable.

Black's scared voice followed her as she ran up the stairs in the darkened house, calling out, "Mother!" She blinked and looked around, sniffling a cry as she fell on the loose stair, tripping and falling down a few steps, scraping her knees and cutting herself. She let out a loud cry of pain and lay there, curled up in a ball and trembling.

Presently, however, she forced herself to her feet with a few gasps of pain, and slowly took a few paces forward, finally reaching the floor in which the bedrooms were. "Sister...? Mother...?" She asked tentatively, reaching out and looking into her sister's bedroom, then her own. She ambled slowly to Mother's room, walking quickly past the spare... the room that their father was murdered horribly in, just recently. Walking past that room, someone... or something... let out a rattling, chilling breath, but when she turned, there was no one there...

Black was truly frightened now, taking steps as fast as an eight-year-old's can carry her. After what seemed like hours, she finally reached her Mother's bedroom, and gasped, her eyes wide with fear. "M-M-Mother...?" She asked quietly, running to the bed.

She immediately pulled back, her eyes wide with fear. Blood completely soaked the bed and was dripping to the ground at a slow, steady pace, and had already weakened the wood; a small piece had already fallen away to the floor below. The graceful figure of her mother had been slashed- no. Mutilated. Some parts were even revealing the bone. Black reached out her small arm, and felt the figure of her mother, in a place that wasn't bloodied up too bad. It was stone cold.

"She's dead, Black." A voice equally cold said, as a figure rose from the other side of the bed. Black blinked and looked at the figure, who was bloodstained from her hair to her slippers. She had a fair face, even when she was small, and her black strands of hair stopped just below her ears. Her bright green eyes glowed eerily in the darkness; hand was holding a metal whip, which was stained red.

Black glared at the figure and hesitated, not taking in this scary thought. "Lyanna... did... did... did you KILL MOTHER!" she shrieked, the truth dawning upon her.

Lyanna blinked and stared at her sister. "Of course. I had to make sure that you had no more source of comfort in the world." She let out a merciless cackle, walking towards Black with the blood-stained whip…

---------------

With an anguished scream, Black sat up in bed, sweating and panting, panicked, frozen in fear and horror. After a few still moments, she slowly calmed down, looking around. She was at the Devil's Nest. She was alive. And she had survived that fateful night when Mother was murdered.

--------------

**Author's Notes: Yes, my chapters are short. Sorry. Oo; grins and hugs everyone for the nice comments And you get a bonus! Two chapters today! (And this one is longer than usual. xD) **


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting the Crew

**Black Sin**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the series except the Black Poison Alchemist and Lyanna. (And still more to come.) All other characters belong to their respectful owners.**

**Series Warning: This fanfiction series has spoilers! Read at your own risk! (But I highly doubt I'll finish the story before the series, so yeah… xD)**

**Chapter Warning: I think I did the Chimeras ooc, but I guess I'll see how well this chapter comes out. Tips for doing the Chimeras better would be appreciated. **

**Chapter Five: Meeting the Crew**

Black walked out of her room tiredly the next morning, unable to get any sleep the entire night. She quietly sat on the couch, leaning back and staring at the ceiling, yawning again. It wasn't long before there was a sniffing noise, and a head popped up suddenly in her field of vision. She shrieked and fumbled with her hands, suddenly falling off the couch and landing on the ground.

"I thought it was human I smelt."

"Dorochet, you shouldn't scare her like that. She's Greed's new recruit, might as well be nice to her for the first time we meet her…"

"But Martel-san…!"

"No buts. Help her up."

Black groaned quietly as she was once again heaved onto the couch, and she blinked as two people took a seat on the couch next to her. One was a male, who was probably the one named Dorochet, was holding a sword and still sniffing her. The other, she supposed was the one named Martel, gave a warning look to Dorochet before extending her hand for Black to shake. Black blinked and took her hand, shaking it firmly, before glancing over to Dorochet.

"Excuse him. The dog in him can't help it," Martel explained quietly, shrugging as Dorochet sighed.

"Dorochet. And you are?" he asked, also extending his hand.

Black took it, shaking it as she did with Martel. "Black. Let me guess… you two are Chimeras?"

Dorochet blinked and nodded, realizing that he and Martel had given themselves away. "Y-yeah, we are."

Black watched them, rubbing her chin with her good hand, deep in thought. "I see," she said quietly.

Martel glanced down at her uniform pants, prodding her to get her attention and inquired about the fact if she was in the military or not. When Black had nodded yes, the two Chimeras exchanged satisfied glances that all of their questions had been answered with no difficulty, as they got to their feet, glancing over to her. Martel spoke. "Anything you would like to eat? We'd be happy to steal it for you."

--------------

**Author's Notes: I have a big feeling that the last sentence was ooc (out of character), but I'm not entirely sure… heh. I got this sentence off of a roleplay, and I was roleplaying with a slightly ooc Martel, but I happened to get attached to the line…**


	6. Chapter 6: Sunset

**Black Sin**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the series except the Black Poison Alchemist and Lyanna. (And still more to come.) All other characters belong to their respectful owners.**

**Series Warning: As my very good friend pointed out to me, the story began to stray off the main storyline and became AU soon after (AU Alternate Universe). Because of this, I will release two versions of my story, I will do the AU version first, then work on the other version afterwards, to try and keep everyone happy… sorry everyone for the inconvience (If it is one. Heh). **

**Author's Notes: Due to the many e-mails I have received, I'll be outright. I am reviewing my own story, and the link I have provided in my comments, to Black's journal, is actually her journal. Oo;; (By that, I mean that it's not some page laden with viruses waiting to happen.) **

**Chapter Six: Sunset**

Black sat at the bar, sighing softly as she sipped her flask. Her arm had healed rather nicely over the past week or so, and Greed had been pretty easy on her, sending her only on the easier missions. Shrugging slightly to herself, she readjusted her leather jacket, casually biting at the finger of one of her gloves.

"You'll ruin your gloves if you do that, you know," a voice muttered, taking a seat by the alchemist. Black blinked, glancing over to the ox Chimera, Roah. She chuckled lightly, glancing down at her glass as she took her glove out of her mouth.

"They're old anyways… plus, I've got a couple more pairs in my closet."

Roah decided not to dabble anymore with this pointless subject as he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, before saying quietly, "Greed likes you, you know."

Black waved it away with a hand, swallowing the liquor. "I figured that much. It's a little obvious, if you ask me."

"You don't seem like you care at all."

"I don't."

"Why?"

Here Black hesitated, biting her lower lip. "I… just don't think that Greed's the right guy for me," she said, sighing. "I prefer people that are… different."

"Greed is different. Very, actually," he muttered, playing with the fact that Greed wasn't even human.

Black stood up, leaving her empty glass on the bar's counter. She didn't answer Roah at all, merely leaving the Devil's Nest altogether.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you doing up here?" came Greed's voice from behind her, as he took a seat by her side.

Black was sitting on the Devil's Nest's rooftop from noon to sunset, probably arousing the suspicion of Greed. She seemed unfazed by his sudden appearance, but she did snap at him as he sneakily tried to wrap his arm around her waist. "Greed-san, I agreed to work with you, not enter a relationship with you."

Greed grinned as she ranted, interrupting by simply saying, "Then what's with the 'san' part you added?"

The alchemist narrowed her eyes as she scoffed, "I was merely being polite." Getting to her feet, she managed to conceal a blush by looking the other way.

Greed got to his feet as well, and in one swift grab, he hooked her chin and used his other arm to face her towards him, only slightly roughly as he gazed down at her, into her eyes. Cutting off her angry protesting with a long, passionate kiss, he finally released, smiling as he waited for her reaction. She seemed speechless and stunned, and he took this opportunity to quietly whisper in her ear, "Then I guess I'll be polite as well, Black-san."


	7. Chapter 7: Competition

**Black Sin**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the series except the Black Poison Alchemist and Lyanna. (And still more to come.) All other characters belong to their respectful owners.**

**Series Warning: Read Chapter Six's series warning. xD;; **

**Author's Notes: Dogtag-XD, e-mail me. Thanks. (My E-mail is in my reviews.)**

**You guys demanded, I supplied! Spent quite a bit redoing some parts, and I tried making it at least 3 pages long. Seems like I succeeded. Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER WARNINGS: READ! Bits of strong language. -cough-**

**Chapter Seven: Competition**

"So how's my lovely girl today?" the owner of the Devil's Nest asked seductively, taking a seat on the couch by 'his' alchemist.

"I told you, I'm not your girl!" Black spat, shooting a glare. "Besides, being the pimp you are, you probably have other girls." She said this hopefully, placing her feet on the table as she leaned back slightly.

"In case you haven't noticed, I haven't been surrounded by other girls ever since you came," he answered smoothly, facing her as he ran the back of his hand against the side of her face.

Black sighed softly, glancing down at her lap as she suddenly silenced, acting interested in her fingernails as she did so.

"What… no snide remarks to make, my dear?"

"…strangely, no. Except that you're horrible at seducing women," she hissed untruthfully, cocking a brow at him.

"You know the saying 'saying no will only work three times', don't you?"

"What of it?" she inquired, knowing the answer already.

"Dearest, you've said 'no' twice already."

"…how do you even know that I will follow the saying?" she growled, turning to face him.

Greed smirked, shrugging lightly. "Just a gut feeling," he muttered, grinning. Blinking, he turned to the doorway, his smirk growing larger. The ex-State Alchemist; the Crimson Alchemist. Time to have some fun.

"I see you picked up another whore, Greed," he remarked rather flatly, arching a brow skeptically as he sauntered into the bar like he owned the place instead of the homunculus. "Did this one come with a sob story, too?"

"Well, well... If it isn't _my _stray alchemist, come home at last," Greed responded, quirking a cold smirk at Kimbley, who gave him a defiant scowl. Black narrowed her eyes as she muttered, "Didn't change at all, did you, Kimbley?"

Greed blinked, slightly surprised to learn that his… _his_ (mind you) alchemists knew each other. And by the sound of Black's disgruntled tone... their previous meeting must have left a bad taste in both of their mouths. This was going to complicate the fun. But only slightly.

Kimbley shrugged to Black's question, chuckling slightly. "Still the same, murderous mind, Miss Black?"

Black glared at Kimbley, but didn't answer as she turned to Greed, who was waiting patiently to talk. _Much_ too patiently. She could sense that he was planning something, and judging Kimbley's actions, he probably felt it as well.

"So how did my _dear_ alchemist sleep?" Greed asked, emphasizing the 'dear' greatly.

"What the fuck do you care?" Greed's 'alchemist' responded dryly, yet slightly curiously.

"Can't a man care for his possessions?" Wrong thing to say. The next thing that happened was that Kimbley flipped Greed off, before walking casually to his own room, closing the door behind him, not seeming angry at all. A little pissed, maybe, but not angry.

-----------------------

"Trying to make me jealous, Greed?" Black asked, after a slightly stunned moment of silence.

Greed blinked and arched his eyebrows, simply saying, "What makes you say that?"

"You were trying a little _too_ hard…"

The Homunculus chuckled and laid his arm around her shoulders. Kissing the top of her head softly, he whispered, "You should go to bed. It's dark."

Black nodded silently, before getting to her feet.

-----------------------

Black was found at the bar the next morning, gazing quietly at the darkened hallway, the one that led to the rooms. She blinked, taking a sip of booze, her attention broken by Greed, who was patting her gently on the arm. "What is it?" she asked suspiciously, her eye twitching- slightly, only slightly.

"I just found it interesting that you started drinking out of my glass," he said with a shrug, grinning mischievously. Black's eyes widened as she blushed deeply, glancing away.

Before long, her eyes blurred as she began to sway on her seat, coughing into her hand- blood. She felt blood run between her fingers and down the side of her mouth. Closing her eyes, she fell backwards, only to be caught in time by Greed.

Then the world went black.

-----------------------

"Aww… Greedo-san, you can't be mad at me!" came an insisting voice as the woman crossed her legs, chewing on one fingernail absentmindedly. Automail replaced her right arm, clearly visible. Her eyes were the same color as Black's; bright blue, shining in an almost knowledgeable way. Dark-hued hair hung just past her ears, the tips curving inwards.

"How could I NOT be mad at you!" Greed hissed, narrowing his eyes, then lowering his voice when customers of the pub turned their eyes on the two of them. "You spiked the drink of my girl!"

"If I remember correctly, it was your drink, correct? It's not my fault that she reached for the wrong glass and took yours instead… unless you're the one who pushed it into her hand."

"Well, I had no idea that it was poisoned!" Slamming a fist onto the table, Greed continued. "Lyanna… I agreed that you could stay here… but… I never said that you could cause trouble like this! Black's still in a dead faint, even though she drank the stuff hours ago!"

"I was bored… and besides, what sister would I be if I didn't want to get back at her for what she did to me?" Lyanna purred, smiling softly. Getting to her feet, she re-adjusted her leather jacket, heading for the door. "Don't expect me back anytime soon, Greed-san!"

Greed's mouth twitched as he watched her go. Something had to be done.

Growling lightly to himself, he ambled into Black's room, kneeling by her side, holding her hand comfortably.

He didn't leave her room until noon the next day.


	8. Chapter 8: Disagreement

**Black Sin**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the series except the Black Poison Alchemist and Lyanna. (And still more to come.) All other characters belong to their respectful owners (Hiromu Arakawa).**

**Notes: For the anonymous reviewer… who asked WHY Black was called the Black Poison Alchemist… I tried to answer that in this chapter. Heh... enjoy.**

**Chapter Eight: Disagreement**

Black shifted slightly as she twitched, opening her eyes halfway. Feeling her leg bump into something, her eyes widened slightly, as they adjusted to the light streaming in through the window. Greed… Greed… was lying next to her on the bed, sound asleep, one arm wrapped possessively around her waist. Face twitching slightly, she quickly ran one of her hands down her legs, feeling leathery material. Thank god. Her clothes were still on.

"OI, GREEDO-SAN!" Black growled loudly into the Homunculus's ear, pushing him away from her as she quickly got out of bed, as though it were contaminated.

Greed awoke with a surprised jerk, sitting up and looking over to Black. "Wha…?" he asked sleepily, cocking a brow as he yawned.

The nerve… muttering to herself, Black stormed out of the room, only to be pulled back roughly by Greed, who had grabbed her hand. Stumbling back into his arms, Black made protesting, muffled noises as Greed held her firmly, smiling slightly as she panted, out of breath. "You have some nerve…" she muttered between breaths.

"I stayed up without sleep for you!"

"You were just sleeping!"

"Well, that was only about half an hour of sleep!"

"…thank you," she muttered reluctantly.

"Hey, you could be at least a LITTLE more thankful than that!" Greed hissed, narrowing his eyes.

Black clenched her hands into fists as she wrenched away from Greed, screaming, "Well, I'm not staying here anymore, you can count on that!" Groaning in anguish, she stormed out of the pub, slamming the door strongly enough that dust was shaken off the ceiling.

"We had a deal!" Greed called after her, not caring if she heard or not. ARGH. That woman… just got. On. His. NERVES. The way she was playing the Romance Game, 'hard-to-get', her attitude, and how many times she so smartly rejected him.

Groaning, Greed slumped into the couch, glaring ahead of himself. He only withdrew his gaze when three of his Chimeras, Roah, Martel, and Dorochet, took seats around him.

"We couldn't sleep through all that racket," Martel said with a simple shrug, at first seeming that she didn't care. "What happened?"

Greed blinked, blushing very, very, very slightly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Well… heh… I was tired, and I guess… I somehow ended up in her bed." The last part he said in a rush.

His listeners' eyes widened as he said this, and he blinked, inquiring why.

Roah bit down on his teeth, before saying slowly, as though he were explaining something to one much, much younger, "Well… she IS a woman, Greedo-san…"

Martel nodded, continuing, trying to avoid using names. "And that kind of thing is insulting if the woman isn't ready or doesn't want to be in a relationship with the guy…"

Greed took his Chimeras advice, pondering it in his head as he muttering, "How would I get her back…?"

Dorochet finally spoke up, interrupting the beginning of his fellow Chimeras' sentences. "Just give her time. I'm sure she'll come back sooner or later. Frankly, it's already starting to feel a little odd without her presence here."

Greed blinked, nodding slightly as he lifted his feet to the table, leaning back against the couch as he slipped his round sunglasses on the bridge of his nose. But after a second, he glanced over to the Chimeras, lowering the glasses down so he could stare at them over the rim, and they immediately got the message; jumping to their feet at once, they left him alone. Smiling in contentment, Greed pushed his glasses back up before dropping off to sleep again.

---------------------------------

"Mmm. So there you are, little sis," a voice came from an alleyway.

Black blinked, turning to face the source, cocking a brow and smirking as she relaxed her shoulders. "Hm. Lyanna. Long time no see."

"I thought you would be a little more… excited to see me, after… about 8 years?"

Black sneered. "Like HELL I would ever be happy to see you." Eyes darted behind her twin, casually glancing at the things behind her. Boxes… newspapers… broken pipes that were still wet. Perfect.

Lyanna tilted her head to the side and smiled, before suddenly lashing forward. Caught off-guard, Black's skin met sharp metal, but within seconds, the metal was withdrawn. Glancing over to Lyanna and clutching her burning shoulder, she growled. The metal whip. Her sis really hadn't given up on it. And by the way it was glowing, it seemed as though she had been doing her homework lately.

Watching the whip's sharp end strike the ground repeatedly at random intervals and areas, Black carefully timed when the whip lashed at the ground and was brought back up, diving beneath and feeling it graze against her back. Ending up behind Lyanna, she reached into her pocket, drawing out her trustworthy piece of chalk as she grabbed a broken pipe. Running to the furthest end of the alleyway, thus earning her some time, she hurriedly sketched a transmutation circle onto the pipe (avoiding the wet spots), placing a hand on it while the other slipped the chalk into her pocket.

The air around the pipe seemed almost thinner for a second as light danced, the air's composition turned into a black liquid that drenched a small dagger like blood. Black grabbed the knife by the handle as her eye's widened, seeing the whip's tip speeding towards her. Clenching her teeth and feeling the wooden fence behind her, she barely sidestepped in time to avoid major damage. She could feel blood running down her leg as the whip took some skin with it.

An almost sickening sound of metal against wood was heard as the whip's tip was momentarily caught in a knothole, and Black grabbed hold of the tight and almost straight whip. Lip twitching slightly in relish and disgust, she ran her knife against the whip, a horrible grating sound echoing around the alleyway as Black ran straight up to Lyanna, ignoring the pain in her leg and managing to smirk as she stopped for a split second, then running out of the alleyway, standing safely to the side, a perfect seat to 'watch the show'.

The wood broke, the whip coming back to its owner in rapid recoil. Lyanna sneered as she side-stepped, feeling victorious…

There was a loud scream and Black instinctively knew that the poison had been flicked off by the rushing air, and straight to her target- Lyanna's eyes.

Smiling grimly, Black slowly limped the short distance back to her home, stopping every so often to rest.

---------------------------------

Black pushed open the door to the Devil's Nest wearily, smiling very slightly as she saw Greed perk up, a knowing smile on his face. "Black," he said simply, stating her name as a greeting.

"Greed."

"I see you got hurt again."

This statement drew a small chuckle from Black as she shrugged lightly. "I get hurt a lot."

Greed's eyes lit up slightly behind his sunglasses as he got to his feet, beckoning to her with his hand, his voice having the smallest sigh accompanying it. "I've noticed. Come over here, and let me fix you up."


	9. Chapter 9: New Love

**Black Sin**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the series except the Black Poison Alchemist and Lyanna. (And still more to come.) All other characters belong to their respectful owner (Hiromu Arakawa).**

**Chapter Nine: New Love**

Black purred gently, eyes half-closed as Greed's hand gently stroked her face. Her head was resting in Greed's lap, already in a comfortable position as she continued her steady purring. Greed was stroking her as though she were a cat, as well as watching the current Devil's Nest occupants subconsciously.

He snapped out of his dreamlike state as he noticed that Black was no longer purring; upon looking down at her, he saw that she had drifted off to sleep. Dorochet paused while passing the two of them, backtracking.

"She seems oddly affectionate today…" he observed, arching an eyebrow curiously, in correspondence to his statement.

Greed chuckled, looking down at Black, still caressing her gently. Holding up a bottle of liquor in his other hand, he muttered, "Booze sure does do some strange things to humans…" Smiling knowingly, casually slipped his sunglasses off his face and into a pocket.

Dorochet blinked, almost, just almost, laughing as he pointed out, "She'll hate you for this later, you know… or at least, be very upset…"

Greed smiled, wagging one finger. "That's where you're wrong, mutt… I'm more than sure that she won't remember this incident at all…"

He bent down low enough that his lips barely grazed hers, hesitating slightly before kissing her, pulling away quietly. Brushing some stray strands of hair out of her face and behind her ear, whispering, barely audible, "And you're all mine."

-----------------------

"Black Poison?" a voice called out, as Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc stepped into the small pool of light that was at the entrance of the dark alleyway.

There was no verbal answer, just a shifting somewhere to the left, near the boxes. Jean took a step forward, but was pulled back by a hand placed on his shoulder.

"That's not exactly the smartest thing to do at this moment," Lieutenant Colonel Hughes said softly, stepping into the light as well. Releasing his hold, he flicked his wrist, a knife sliding into his hand. Casually throwing it when he saw a figure move, its movement gradually ceased as metal thumped against wood.

Nodding at his companion, the Lieutenant Colonel went to investigate what he 'caught'.

Lyanna sat, almost helplessly, the knife pinning her shirt's collar to the fence. Apparently, Hughes had rather good aim, even in the dark. From the looks of her, it was obvious why she didn't get up and leave; one wrong twist of the knife could be fatal, and blood was pouring freely from her left eye. Even though the other eye was equally damaged, the blood on the cheek was dried and smeared. Her hair was matted with blood and rain, which had fallen the night before. Her normally bright blue eyes were pale and dull, and they focused on one place, unmoving.

The two military officers weren't able to identify her (even though they figured she wasn't Black), and criminal or not, she obviously needed help. All of this was taken into account by both men as Havoc kneeled, removing Hughes's knife from the fence. Upon doing so, she fell into Havoc's arms, though not purposely as she lay still. Havoc glanced up at Hughes, and needn't say anything; his superior officer was already in contact with the hospital.

-----------------------

"How are you doing?" a voice asked, drifting somewhere above her, or to the side… she couldn't tell. For the time-being, she seemed to not be very direction-wise.

Lyanna opened her eyes partway, widening them as she realized that she could see. "I… I can see…" she muttered, not believing it to be true, too distracted with that jubilant thought to really take to mind that someone was holding her hand.

Havoc chuckled softly before taking her hand in both of his, rubbing it gently. "The doctor was able to wash out your eyes. You'll be fine, as long as you stay out of trouble.

Noticing him for the first time, she turned to face him, blue eyes glancing into those of the same hue. Normally, Black was the only one she would actually stand straight in front of, but... resisting her natural urge to leave, she relaxed her tense shoulders as she laid back against the pillow, softly sighing. "Who're you…?" she asked drowsily, aware that she had been awoken in the midst of a nice dream. Without waiting for an answer, she readjusted her position, her hands now holding his. Yawning softly, she closed her eyes, drowsily murmuring, "Never mind… you can tell me later…" Quietly drifting off to sleep, Jean glanced down at his lap, a slow smile crossing his face as he quietly tucked her in, leaving the room.

-----------------------

Havoc was smiling as he left the hospital room, but that quickly evaporated as he saw the Lieutenant Colonel suddenly enter the hospital, approaching the lower ranking officer. Quickly saluting, he noticed that Maes had something in his hand, and he quickly lowered his arm, since he could feel the Lieutenant Colonel's tension.

There was a silence as the two men stared at each other, before Hughes opened his hand, a necklace resting in the palm. Upon closer inspection, they were really dog tags…

Thoroughly blood-stained, it was difficult to make out the name, and the Second Lieutenant stumbled back, eyes wide as he stuttered, "B-Black…"

"That woman in there," Hughes muttered, jerking his head inconspicuously to passerby, to the hospital room, continuing. "Attacked Black. She'll need to be interrogated when she's discharged from the hospital.


	10. Chapter 10: In the Name of Discovery

**Black Sin**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the series except the Black Poison Alchemist and Lyanna. (And still more to come.) All other characters belong to their respectful owner (Hiromu Arakawa).**

**Series Warning: Definitely AU, otherwise Hughes would've been dead right now and Greed in a few more chapters. XD**

**Chapter Ten: In the Name of Discovery… **

Hughes walked out of his office, almost jumping when he nearly walked into Havoc, who was standing a mere foot from the door, anxiously awaiting the news of the interrogation.

The blood-stained dog tags fell from Hughes's hands and clattered onto the ground. Havoc bent to pick them up, handing them back. "What of it?"

Hughes heaved a sigh, setting the dog tags in his pocket as he removed his glasses, using a corner of his uniform to clean the lenses. "Black is alive, and she holds no grounds for suspicion, though it's well-advised to keep a close eye on her."

The lower ranking officer sighed with relief, then nodded. "Of course-"

Eyes widened as he found himself pinned to the wall, Lyanna softly purring as she ran a hand down the side of his face. "So… what's your name?" she asked silkily, smiling as he shifted uneasily. "You never /did/ tell me."

Hughes lifted a hand, but only managed to say a few words in protest, stopping as he was stunned by the woman's actions. She was kissing Havoc gently, her hand naughtily slipping in places where they shouldn't be.

Jean's eyes widened as his lips instinctively parted, and somehow, of its own will, his arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer, deepening their embrace.

The Lieutenant Colonel dropped his hand to his side as he stood speechless, watching the two of them with wide eyes. Regaining control of himself, he blinked a few times before running his hand through his hair, apparently not comfortable in a position like this. Without a word, he strode into his office, quietly closing the door behind him as he took a seat at his desk, pulling some record books towards him.

---

Havoc finally had the sense to pull away, and he did so slowly, feeling almost giddy with satisfaction. Smiling, he looked down at Lyanna, into her azul eyes as he failed to notice the dangerous glint that flashed momentarily.

---

"Lyanna Winter… why does that sound familiar…?" Hughes murmured softly, scanning through the record books, almost desperately. Picking one up of the past criminals, he began flipping through it. Unlike Havoc, he could see- no/feel/ the woman's malice, and that name seemed so oddly familiar that it was almost enough to make one go insane.

"Sharena Frost, George Lamdart, Scott Octavian, Lyanna Winter… Lyanna Winter…" The Lieutenant Colonel muttered, his finger gently tapping the name, and reading the description quickly. "Both parents killed in the same year…" he said softly, pondering.

Flipping a few more pages and skipping a few other people, he paused on Black's page, staring at the picture for a second, then quickly flipping back to Lyanna's page. "Winter… they're twins… no wonder…" Eyes widened as he recalled the book he was flipping through, and he rapidly read Black's description.

The book slid out of his hands and fell to the ground.

---

Black sat on the edge of the roof, watching the sky and the passerby half-mindedly. She quietly pulled her leather gloves tighter, doing so in a fashion that was almost inconspicuous. She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice when Greed climbed onto the roof until she could feel his hot breath on her skin. Blinking, she glanced over at him, quietly inquiring why he had come up here.

The Homunculus shrugged as he placed one hand on hers, wrapping his fingers around it. "I've always wondered why you always worn these gloves…" he said softly, watching her over the rim of his sunglasses. Slowly, he started pulling one off, surprised that Black didn't even resist; only watched him intently.

Finishing the task, he blinked as he ran his finger over a thin scar wrapping around her wrist, realizing instantly what had caused them. Casually slipping his glasses into a pocket, he stared into her eyes, asking in a curious tone, "You've been in prison, Black?"

Black smiled wryly.


End file.
